


In Which Craziness Happens (And Questions Are Not Asked)

by BringontheWonder1997



Category: Demons (TV 2009)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringontheWonder1997/pseuds/BringontheWonder1997
Summary: Also known as the musings of Mina's driver. Why does a blind pianist own a gun?Previously posted in 2012, cross-posted from Fanfiction.net





	In Which Craziness Happens (And Questions Are Not Asked)

Gregory Philips was not paid to ask questions. In fact, it was in his job description - he was not allowed to ask questions. At first, he'd been wary of taking this job (the last person had been sent to an asylum, the one before that had gone missing). But he had a family to feed - and there was no proof that any of his employers had been involved in the mysterious disappearance. And when he'd finally met Miss Mina, he'd laughed aloud. 

What harm could a blind pianist do?

(The first time he'd met her, she'd given him a comforting pat on the arm. This confused him. Why was the blind woman comforting him?)

He was also supposed to follow the orders of Mr Galvin - particularly in a crisis. Gregory wasn't exactly sure what constituted a crisis for a pianist. 

And then on the second day he saw what was most definitely a talking monkey. But that was too Planet of the Apes. And telling people about that was likely to end up with him in a mental institution. 

By the end of his second week he'd also seen some small white blobby things that greatly resembled something from his daughter’s favourite TV show Doctor Who. And, no, he hadn't stumbled on the set by mistake. 

They also had guns. Where did a blind pianist get a gun these days? Then again, they were in London. You could definitely find a wide variety of things on the streets - maybe she couldn't tell what she'd picked up. Maybe. (But then he saw her use it. No, it definitely hadn't been picked up by accident.)

By this time, he was beginning to realise that maybe he shouldn't have taken the job. He could be getting paid elsewhere. With less craziness. 

He'd been working for Miss Mina for almost four months the first time he meets Mr Luke and then four months by the time he meets Miss Ruby. Miss Ruby and Mr Luke talk far more than Miss Mina or Mr Galvin and make infinitely more sense, even if what they're talking about doesn't. He can also tell that Miss Mina and Miss Ruby do not get on. At all.

It's a bit of a shame. He quite likes Miss Ruby.

By the time he meets Mr Luke and Miss Ruby he's seen more strange things that he's ever wanted to, more than that show his daughter likes - though he's started watching it now. He likes to compare the stuff he sees. Last week he saw something that looked like the plastic men - Autons the programme had called them. Thankfully they hadn't progressed to giant pepper pots. Yet. 

Not long after he first met Mr Luke and Miss Ruby, he was doing his usual job. Driving to odd abandoned places and not asking questions. No matter how much he wanted to. Then it was the semi-normal routine. Being attacked by creatures better suited to science fiction and trying desperately to get out of there without being killed. 

This time they decided to let Miss Ruby near a gun. He thinks maybe it's safer if she doesn't. She could have someone's eye out, what with the way she was waving it around. 

The next time he sees Mr Luke it's with Mr Galvin and he thinks they mention the words vampire. He's not as disturbed by their topic of conversation as he should've been. That tells him a lot. 

He needs to get out of this job.


End file.
